As an indicator lighting device of this type, a device described in JP-A-8-043145 has been known. The indicator lighting device described in that literature has an indicator which comprises a translucent material and is operated around an axis with a drive shaft, and a plurality of light sources for illuminating the indicator, wherein the indicator has a light introduction portion for introducing light from the light sources formed therein, and the light sources are disposed on a moving track of the light introduction portion in a way of forming a circular shape around the drive shaft. The light introduction portion sequentially moves on respective light sources disposed in the circular shape, thereby light from the light sources is introduced into the light introduction portion, and an indication portion shines in a line.
However, since the indicator lighting device described in the patent literature is in a configuration where the light introduction portion sequentially moves on respective light sources, thereby light from the light sources is taken in into the indicator, light from the plurality of light sources can be only partially taken into the indicator. Therefore, there has been a problem in usability of the light from the light sources, and improvement in luminance of the indicator has been limited. Moreover, there has been an issue that in view of circumstances that the light introduction portion moves on the fronts of respective light sources as point light sources, a level of light taken into the light introduction portion is hard to be kept constant, and unevenness in illumination tends to occur.
Thus, the invention intends to provide an indicator lighting device in which light introduction efficiency into the indication portion is improved, brightness is good and unevenness in lighting is small.